


The gift

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Is cute af, Love, Lovely, M/M, Romance, There's no sex on this, WolfYuu maybe, Yuuri may be uke, it was just an idea, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: The three brothers who do not look alike have shown their respect by giving gifts to the current King of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri. He, as part of an act of recognition, has returned the gesture, except for one of them.His fiancé, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram has refused to accept each and every gift he has try to given him. Is there a special reason why the king's future husband does not want to take them?Cultural differences will haunt them until the end of their days, that's for sure.YUURI'S POV.AKA. A fanfic where a innocent gift isn't that innocent at all...





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El regalo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241792) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I can't say much of this story. I was just wondering, what If Yuuri gave Wolfram something than in his country is like... Not very gently of him. Or honorous, or something LOL. You will get it at the end, promise.  
> Hope you like it.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[The Gift](https://scontent.fcjs3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/43421463_168906667376052_4510501343462424576_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&_nc_eui2=AeG7gRd9IFT88NNhIVOErze2tXKpTPZxC7btcKcGsq4jFzNJF74WND4GYzq7hZkXLpCBSCBf09omcviU5TGvkVvnYDTEQtOdPeeejDSTsjDov7xy5uumQbGkuiDHqrzPStA&_nc_pt=1&oh=d2a0dcb5eba0d52ed1967416ddc391ce&oe=5C60E91F) **

 

 

YUURI’S POV.

 

I cannot understand what his gaze tries to convey. The sensation that provokes the intensity of his eyes irrevocably reminds me of those trips of yesteryear where lakes seemed to engulf me without possibility of escape. But, contrary to those occasions, I do not want to escape from the deep lake that envelops me through its green eyes.

Before me, this man that I plan to take as my husband, allows himself how many minutes he wants to look at me with attention. I think he looks for an answer to the doubt that has not say. What do you want me to confess this time, Wolf? I'm still a rookie in love. I cannot help myself. Saying that I love you is out of the question. My mantra since I set foot in this world since last week has been the same _“Please understand my feelings, please accept them_ ”. I keep repeating myself that even at this moment.

—Yuuri ...

Have I ever mentioned to someone how much I like their voice when he is pronouncing my name?

—You... Do you understand what you're offering me this time?

I try not to blush too much because of the way he said that. Of course I understand how shameful this is. We are going to get married, bring something like this is unnecessary. But I thought of you when I saw it. What's wrong with it? It's not like I'm asking you to spend your life by my side again. Luckily for me, I've done that before, without thinking. If you asked me to repeat it, I could hardly do it.

—What am I offering you? — I repeat, and it seems to amuse my tone— Do not say it as if I was giving you the last glass of water in the desert ...

Something in the way he evaluates me again makes me nervous, but all the worries—the same that I could not even recognize—vanish the moment he tries unsuccessfully not to mock me. Hey, Wolfram, did I tell you that among the three brothers, you have the most beautiful smile?

—You really don’t know what you're offering...

Like every time there is something that Wolfram understands better than I can understand, the way he reacts surpasses me. I take the object in my hands more strongly, but the way he reaches my hands makes me doubt. When I look at him again, he is closer than before. Not that I should be surprised, to be able to intertwine his fingers with mine had to cut several steps away. Although his tact is conciliatory, I still feel somewhat betrayed. Whoever the fact that he is capable of making fun of me as if we were still the same kids who got involved in the middle of a shameful accident, alters me in ways I do not want to admit. Although it is probably the heat that he emits the one thing really disturbs me. Two months before our wedding, and we have never crossed any bases. Not even one! Even taking our hands is an event.

—I feel grateful only that you thought to give me something, when it was not necessary ...

I wince as I look away. The resignation in their eyes bothers me. I have taken the excuse of his birthday as the reason for all this moment, completely absurd if I allow myself to remember that in Shin Makoku is not celebrated at all. The only birthday that is remembered here is mine. This beautiful prince does not even know the day he was born.

—I wanted to give you something in any way. Since you always have details with me... It's not fair that it's only me who receives everything, is not it? Flattery, and that kind of thing ...

I am happy to think that we have made the necessary progress so that being honest with what I think is not so strange. But it's not enough. He remains a mystery to me, after all.

—What are you talking about? You're the king, and I'm your soldier, would not it be logical for me to behave that way with you?

I would like to be able to say that I do not feel bad to hear it, probably my face has said it, because it adds after a moment, at the same time that his right hand releases mine to place on my face.

—You are precious to me, Yuuri ...

Could you repeat it until my death?

—You are my fiancé, you will be my husband very soon ... I would give you what you asked for in order to make you happy. Not only because I have to serve you, but because it is what I want to do ...

Sometimes I cannot understand him. I move away from his touch and take several steps. I need some distance between us to be able to analyze his words. If he keeps looking at me like that while saying that kind of thing, I'll probably end up doing what he says. The way he prefers. I am weak when it comes to imposing my desires in this relationship ... At least in this aspect. It is not the first time that I try to show my feelings through small gifts, and, as in those times, he does not seem willing to accept them.

— So you say that you can do what you want with me and I do not have the freedom to do the same? —I say, after a while in quiet.

I know you're giving me my space, because you do not want to argue about this. We've been through that, too. We are still just as problematic, but for a change, at least you had matured enough to listen to me before complaining about my way of doing things. Especially of the way I say what you do not like to hear.

—The last time you brought me a bouquet of roses. I did not complain although it seemed too much even coming from you, but should not you apply the same with you? If you have the freedom to give me gifts, why cannot I do that too?

—You are my fiancé ...

—And you are mine ...

Then he remains quiet. I am also in silent. The way you've said it before seems to be the answer you expect to explain everything, but there's no way I can understand something like that. What kind of poor excuse is that? “You are my fiancé” What should I understand? Should I just let this be?

I will not give up on this. I also want to spoil you, the way your whole family does it. I want to do it my way too. You never object when Cheri-sama returns from her trips with huge boxes just for you. Didn’t fight when Gwendal gives you some new doll that he made thinking on you. You did not even refuse to accept the gold chain that Conrad has given you! Then, why do not you want anything from me? It was you who insisted on getting an identical one for me, cannot I do that?

When he sighs so audibly, I dedicate myself to looking at him. Wolfram seems upset again, but has reached a resolution after a few moments. So, finally, this time you will tell me what is really happening?

—I thought Günter would have already explained how this gift business works ... —begins, in a slow voice, the fact that he seems nervous also makes me tense— If a soldier gives his respects to the king, it is a sign of loyalty ...

—And if I give them something in return, I have accepted that feeling ... —I answer almost mechanically.

It was part of an oral exam. Sometimes my counselor tends to do those kinds of evaluations when the topics do not seem serious enough for him to demand essays of more than 500 words. Between my musings, I do not even notice when he approaches me, assessing my reactions in an obvious way. This man of almost 87 years is thinking again. Apparently since I was able to respond to the above makes him doubt. But it's clear that I know what he's talking about.

When I understood the weight of the objects that the three brothers put in those gifts that they gave me, I knew immediately that I wanted to correspond to that gesture. Even if with Gwendal it was more of an accident, because I delivered the keychain first, then I made sure to give it something more appropriate. The twins in their daily military wear are proof that I have accepted their loyalty. And what about Conrad? The man who gave me a name ... The button he lost during the attack that led to his feigned treason, the same one that my future husband cared so jealously during his absence.

The only one who has refused on countless occasions to accept something from me is precisely the one I think has a feeling of loyalty much more evident in my eyes. I do not like to think about it, but now I know and am aware that for me, for my protection and that of the kingdom, Conrad would dare to betray me. Gwendal would put the rope around his neck without thinking twice ... Even Günter could do unimaginable things for all of us. But Wolfram ... Wolf would not do something like that. He would tell me what I need to know. He loves me and understands me enough not to hurt me in that way. He would never be able to hide anything from me. Not after seeing how much that can affect me.

_“—To save you I must die, so I'll die for that, but I want you to understand that I do it because I love you— “_

Only he could say something like that and make me feel more calm with it! I would be more tormented if he left without telling me what he feels, or that he knew what I feel. Because he knows I love him, right? I know that he loves me ... But is it possible that I am wrong in this? Is that the reason for all this? If Wolfram has not admitted to giving me anything, that means he does not allow _me_ to accept his own displays of affection. In that case, is it that I was always wrong? This man, who I think is more loyal than anyone else, have I been the only one who has seen him that way? I feel dizzy suddenly.

I did not even know how long we were silent, but it must have been too much because when I raised my voice he immediately looked at me with concern.

—I'm sorry ... I think I understand ...

We have so much time together, each one deciding things by their own, that when they asked me when I wanted to marry this prince, I answered without even consulting him. I assumed he was as willing as he was the first time he refused to cancel our commitment ...

—If this is how you feel, I will not fight more about it.

—Yuuri ...

—I'll ask Günter to cancel everything, you do not need to marry me if you do not want to.

You have never seen me that way. Tell me, did you just wait for me to understand it alone? It is that? It was not about giving me space to respect that I did not feel anything for you, but that you did not want me to fall in love.

—Damn it, what are you supposed to be talking about?! —He scold me, it seems quite annoying, I look at him with more anger than sadness.

—Of our commitment, of course! — I reply, raising my voice.

I do not want you to realize how hurt I feel right now.

—If you did not want to marry me, you should have said it from the beginning ...

—When did I say something like that, wimp? I do not...!

—You refuse to let me reciprocate your gifts! How am I supposed to interpret this!? —I cut him off, unable to contain my words, I do not even try— You do not let me give you anything, and you make excuses with anything to not accept it ...! I'm the only one in this castle who cannot give you even a damn ring, and you want me not to think that it's because you do not love me at all?!

My words seem to sink deep into your mind, because your expression is of pure surprise when it stays frozen in place, you are unable to deny the obvious. The fact that his silence lasts more than a few seconds makes me feel angrier than before. I do not want to see it. I want to leave now. I want to go home. I look away, tightening the box in my right hand. Why did I even bother to do everything possible to bring this insignificant jewel? From making excuses to travel to earth, sell my soul to the devil himself that represents the stupid sage, make Murata to accompany me in the search. I even had to juggle to fulfill the wishes of my older brother to have enough money! None of that mattered?

—I'll return the brooch you gave me as soon as I have it, it does not make sense for me to stay with it ... —I inform, turning my back on him.

I know perfectly well that it is with me right now, but I refuse to put it in his hands at this moment. After I knew what it meant, I did not separate from him again. In secret, only I could know. Under the black jacket that is so similar to my old school uniform. Strongly adjusted to the white shirt, just above my heart. It is the place where he placed the first time. There it belongs, there it must stay ... If it were real.

—Now I understand that it was all a formality, so I do not need it ... —I tell him, ignoring that my voice is not as firm as before.

Will I be so pitty to cry in front of him? I have to force myself to breathe calmly. No. You will not see how much this affects me. I will not allow it. With the decision written on my body, my free hand reaches the golden chain that surrounds my neck. It was another of his gifts. After Greta took over Conrad's gift, he insisted that something was always missing from my attire.

— I do not want this either ...

I always thought that such dramatic gestures in movies were really painful. Plucking a necklace in that violent way, did not I feel anything because it did not hurt me? or maybe...? Was not as painful as lose him?

I have reached to throw the chain directly to the bed, and I am sure that I have taken a couple of steps to escape when I hear his boots resounding against the ground. I feel anxious about the fury contained in each of these sounds. When he forces me to turn around taking my arm with strength, I hope to meet his eyes full of anger, however, what receives me is something deadly different.

PLAFT!

The echo that causes the strong slap that has given me is heard throughout the room. My mind cannot process anything that is happening, too shocked to even understand anything. It hurts, but it has been enough to make me get out of the lethargy in which I have only locked myself. I look up with my eyes wide open, watching him unable to believe what he has done.

—That is an inverse proposal ... —he said to me, as if I really needed explanation— I had already answered before, but it seems that you need more confirmation ...

—Wolf ...

I do not know what the hell to answer him. What am I supposed to say in this situation? Even though I feel relieved in a strange way, the fact that his eyes shine with such fury worries me. No. It is not an anger that cannot lead, it is rather an unthinkable amount of sadness that fills his eyes. Why do you look at me like you're going to break, my demon?

—When you proposed to me, I was completely sure that you would not do something that would make me feel so humiliated again. I was wrong with you, rookie ... Yes, you are capable of making me feel worse than before.

Sorry. I wish I could say that. I bring a hand to my cheek, my own touch causes discomfort. He did not hold back a bit, did he? He seems satisfied that it hurts, because his expression is softening little by little, before his hair is arranged. He is as nervous as I am, I can tell by that simple gesture.

—You have understood everything wrong, as I should have expected ... —me confesses, after a few moments.

Wolfram has given me a totally embarrassed look when he approaches me, pulling my hand away from my face, and trying to place his there. He asked for permission and forgiveness with those green eyes full of repentance, and I give them both without thinking. It is not especially bad for healing others, but I had never seen him do it of his own free will. The only time was when Hube, several years ago. I know that the technique is not so different from what Gisela would use, but I think that because it is from his hands that I feel better instantly.

— I know Günter told you about this, but you were an irresponsible king. Well, sometimes you're still are, like you just proved.

I look at him angrily, but I do not dare answer. I cannot deny that, maybe only the last part.

—When a soldier gives a show of loyalty to his master, it is expected that this gesture will be returned... You are absolutely right — he declares, concentrating on reducing the redness of my face.

I know he will never forget that he has used his own hand against me, even in these circumstances. He is not going to forgive him.

— However, when it comes to issues unrelated to that, it is totally different. As I told you, it's too intimate, so much that it's only allowed to deliver presents among family members ...

—But the nobles tend to send us things every year...

—Because they understand that in your world it is a tradition to do it, before you arrived, the treasure room was filled by objects that we collected as rewards for our missions, not because they were samples of appreciation of other nations.

When his hand finally pulls away, I make a small grimace. There is no trace of discomfort there. He does not allow himself to look me straight in the face. I think I'm beginning to suspect where his explanation is going.

—You usually give me things without thinking ...

—I know the meaning of everything I do, Yuuri. Everything I have given you ...

I stifle a sigh, pass a hand over my face, and dedicate myself to look at the ceiling for a few moments. I think we will always be this weird. Every time I'm by his side, I might as well say that I ride a roller coaster. At times, I do not know what to expect from both of us.

— Being your fiancé, is not it as if someone from your family gave you something? —I'm curious.

I know that Greta has given things to him. Even me. Should not with both of us be the same?

—You are my partner. It is totally different.

I blush a little. More than —fiancés who never lay a hand on the other—, we never put a name to this. The fact that he recognizes so easily that we are a couple gets me nervous, but not because I’m felt displeased with the idea. It fills me with happiness, although I cannot say it.

—Then you...?

—I know the meaning—he repeats to me, although now his tone is more relaxed than before— It is not the same to give roses to your mother, than to give them to the man with whom you wish to get to bed.

I was alarmed immediately. How can you put your mother in that prayer without feeling ashamed!? I think it takes longer than necessary to understand the rest ... My reaction seems to amuse him. I blush more than ever before.

— Who do you want to sleep with? —I whispered to me, before shouting— I did not know you were so cheeky! — I claim, hysterical.

Wolfram seems calm even, a smirk forms on his lips, it makes me all too familiar. I know that whatever he answers will make me feel even more ashamed than before.

—It's cute that you have not noticed before ...

I do not know if I want to know the answer, but I ask in any way.

—What is the difference then? Seriously, you mazoku, have a hidden motive in everything ... Is it something like “with this rose I warn you how much I want you?” And for mothers it is “This is the fervent sign of your son's passion?” No, that sounds bad wherever I look it...

He seems so pleased that turns my insides.

—Is it something like that? —I whispered, incredulous.

—Something like that ... —he admits, and his steps lead him to the bed, while he explains—For a mother, the roses say how much you are grateful for belonging to their life, and for how much you appreciate having lived so much time inside her. Here at Shin Makoku, they are flowers very difficult to maintain and make grown, so that is why it was given such a special meaning.

The differences in our worlds never cease to amaze me. I watch him stretch his hand. I recognize the golden gleam of the chain that I have pulled so hard, returns his steps towards me, surrounding me until behind me. I do not reply when you put it back in its place. The thought of him finding a way to fix what surely I have broken does not worry me too much. The gesture is more important.

—For a lover, roses have a slightly more hidden meaning... It is said that each petal represents the devotional love that you possessed to that person. If the feelings are reciprocated, the roses represent the promise of keeping alive the flame of passion, a silent oath that you will permanently desire that person, until your last days.

The fact that he utters those words so easily while his fingers are on my neck makes me tremble.

—Elizabeth gave you a rose once, to say goodbye ... —I recriminate him, in a vague attempt to ignore the anxiety that causes me his only touch.

I hear the click of the chain, giving me to understand that it has finally managed to fix it. His hands move away from me. Selfishly, I wish he would be forced to continue playing in that area, even if it is not with that intention.

—If feelings are not reciprocated, a rose is the noblest way to say goodbye. Because of its beauty, you tell the one you love that you want him to find a soul that loves him in the same way, even if you are not that person.

When I turn on my axis to look at it, while my hand is secured to the only pendant that this object possesses, I am pleasantly surprised to notice that not a single step has been taken by him. This is the closest I've had him lately. It's the first time we've been like this since I've been able to recognize my own feelings, at least. My fingers begin to delineate the figure within reach.

He asked me much before how his name was written in my mother language, I was forced to use western writing for lack of ideas. My beloved Japanese could not shape the letters that formed his name. That's the reason why this “W” made of gold is so special to me.

—What do chains like this mean? —I question then, finally recognizing in my mind that it is true, there are still so many things that I do not know about this man, about his customs.

When he blushes slightly I know he did not expect from me to ask about this in the near future. He replenishes himself when his gaze flees from mine, slightly clearing his throat.

—If it bears the name of who gives it to you, it is a way of telling the world to whom you belong ...

Should I be surprised that Wolfram is capable of doing something like this? Find his methods to impose on me, according to him, countless list of suitors. I know he is capable of more. I blushed to hear it, unable to avoid it. How to do it? A few moments ago I was swearing that he was not interested, and now I realize that he has been as much in love with me as I was with him even from the beginning.

—So, the brooch? —I question, with a dry throat

—From the left chest side, it is a promise of love ... If you used it on the right side, it is for a show of respect to the one who gave it to you.

I try not to think much about it, concentrating on the things that I have tried to give it. They cannot all be so beautiful meanings, right? If it were that simple, probably Wolfram would not have been so reluctant to accept it.

— What about the flowers?

I do not need to tell him much, because he understands perfectly what I mean. His lips make a small grimace. I tried to give him my favorites, and some that my mother suggested. She promised me that they were innocent enough, and since in Shin Makoku I did not find what I was expecting, I ended up giving him once those that bore my name.

—My mother put meaning to the one that bears your name, and because she was the one who baptized her, the whole kingdom agrees with her ...

I'm not so sure it's worth knowing, but he responds anyway. Or at least try ...

—I could not accept your innocence ...

Wait. What has happened? Wolfram said that in a firm voice, very sure of his words. Convinced that he did the right thing. But what about that reaction? His face has totally dodged mine, he will not look at me. Is it something in me? No. The way his snowy neck changes color, the way his ears are dyed red. Hey, Wolf, why are you blushing like that? What is embarrassing you so much?!

—You were so young ...

It takes me a few seconds to understand. You cannot be serious!

—The belt? —I ask, almost with fear.

It seems more uncomfortable than before.

—Usually is relate to the treatment you expect during sex ... —he said, in a tense voice— Not exactly romantic ...

I think I'm short of breath.

—Bracelets?

—If they are silver, they are used as handcuffs in b...

Do not you dare finish that sentence! You are aware that what I had was just that!

—Is there something I gave you that did not have sexual connotations!? — exploded finally, unable to believe even a half word. Or maybe taking them too seriously.

Putting it that way, the way Wolfram perceived things, basically I was harassing him for the last two years. By the way he's looking at me now, weighing it, he's confirming what I'm afraid of. There is no object that is saved. Indirectly, I have told my fiancé on more than one occasion that I want to take him to bed. And not that it's a lie, but I did not expect to talk about it this way. Knowing that I, who does not know how to even deal with the subject of never having kissed, I am responsible for such shameful scenes. On reflection, I mistakenly assumed that he blushed with anger every time. Why did not anyone tell me what I was doing?!

The perspective leaves me in one piece. If nobody told me anything, if nobody talked about it ... It was not because nobody knew about it. I force myself to calm down a bit when I attack with another doubt that I do not need him to answer.

—They are ... universal interpretations? — I murmur, scared.

Starting with that damn belt, which I happened to give in what was the second Christmas attempt. The hysterical excitement of my future mother-in-law make much more sense. Even Anissina looked at me very strangely.

—Very well-known, yes ...— he admits, without seeing me, surely realizing what I think.

Compared to him, who expected the most intimate moments, I went all over the country trying to please him. I was rejected by this blond prince before the whole kingdom. I feel so embarrassed right now ...

At times that may well be hours, he has simply remained silent. Wolfram, please, if none occurred to you at the time, there is no object that has not been shown of my disgrace. Stop now.

—I think the least unseemly is the last ... —said my blond, finally, returning his gaze to me, traveling to my hands, observing the box that I still keep jealously inside my fist— Is it a ring?

I can hear a chorus of angels when his eyes shine with a certain emotion that he does not try to hide. I sit down without saying a word. The smile on his lips is the only thing that keeps me tied to the ground, I swear. When he takes a step in my direction, I extend the present to him. Is this the moment I've waited so long? Will you finally accept this?

—The gold rings are usually the representation of true love, so I decided that ours are going to be of that material ... Your mother told me that on earth they have white gold, and that it would be an option too, but I think old gold is more appropriate ...

I have a smile on my lips when he takes the box, more interested in the fact that I have finally triumphed in this self-imposed mission to give him something than in his words ... But they make a noise to me suddenly. Gold? The ring that I bought is not gold.

—Eh ... Wolf ...

—The simpler they are, the purer and more innocent is the love that is professed ... —continues, making me more tense.

You do not need to tell me what it means when the opposite is the case.

—What if it has a gem? — I ask carefully, feigning disinterest.

He looks at me askance, suspicious for just a second, before he concentrates again on the small black box.

—In those cases, and when it comes to same-sex couples, it's an act of submission— he says, his brow furrows slightly. He knows, of course he knows. —It's not very different from Yuuri's Innocence… I think my mother was inspired by that belief.

The flower? My flower? Think, Yuuri, what was it exactly? I know it was less than an hour, but my brain has already blocked that part. Shameful, it's the only thing that comes to mind. A lightning bolt passes through my thoughts and my hands are already on his, trying to stop him.

—Yuuri?

Oh, no, please do not use that tone with me.

He is angry again.

— Thinking it well, you do not need this right now — I inform, trying to take the gift from his hands, it does not allow me to take it away from him

—It's mine, is not it? I want to see it —he responds, taking it harder.

—No, seriously, it's not necessary ...— I try again, struggling.

He will not lose in this, I see it in the determination of his eyes.

—If you do not want to deliver it, and you know what it means, is it because you're not sure of what you feel? —He asks me in a neutral voice, making me suddenly stand still.

Not to be sure? Oh, my prince, I have never been more sure of anything in life. I love you. Is not that enough?

—Wolf ... —I say, and it gives me the opportunity to excuse myself.

But the problem is that I have nothing to justify myself with. Not even for me. What's inside that expensive Cartier box is my doom, a show of submission, he said. Something similar to the flower that was baptized with my name. I ask you to take my innocence. Why, if I understand that, do not try to fight for much longer? My blond fiancé only watches me, analyzing me as deeply as I do. _Why do not you protest more, Yuuri?_ That is the question we both have for sure.

My hands slow down the grip slowly.

I do not want to say it, and Wolfram must understand it even with my silence, because he has blushed when the box is completely in his hands again. It's my last chance to retract, he makes it clear for me when he hesitates before opening it, giving me one last look. I blush when I give permission just observing him. “ _My innocence was always yours”_ That phrase does not go with me at all, not even he could say something like that without looking ridiculous to do so.

I hear him hold his breath a moment, when did I stop seeing him exactly? I'm not sure, because the next thing I notice is that my future husband is breaking into laughter. When I turn my eyes to him, ready to scold him, I can see that it's not that he's being funny.

Wolfram, have I ever told you that you are pretty laughing when you die of nerves?

—What? — I say, after a moment.

He continues to laugh softly, he is redder than before, if it is even possible. His body trembles even, I feel somewhat worried about it, but when his eyes connect with mine, I know that nothing bad happens.

—Only you have this luck, wimp ... —he says, smiling— I've never seen anything like this ...

I roll my eyes when he goes around the box. I know what is inside. I chose it myself, thanks. I was dragging Murata all over the square in Japan when he suggested I give you a jewel, something that was worthy of you. Thinking about it ... It was that same son of a bitch who told me that a ring was suitable. Was I cheated again? I cannot blame him entirely. When I did not find anything that I liked anywhere, in the end I returned alone two days later, going through the most expensive places, the type of stores I know for sure you’ll love. The young lady who attended there even looked at me with pity when I asked the price of something that I thought was nice for you. What to say when I saw it the first time.

A ring that at first sight seems too heavy for your hands, but, because I know you, I know that it does not compare with the sword with which you defend me. It's silver, and although it does not match anything with what you always wear, it seemed the most appropriate. In my eyes, it's the kind of beauty you have. Am I too insensitive to believe that all those details are elegant? I'm sorry, I never understood art, not like you. The fact that a gem was embedded in the color of my eyes was a whim of mine. The brooch you gave me has yours, so I wanted the same thing. It's perfect for you, for me it's that way. Even now, knowing what it means, I think it's the ideal. The fact that it is my final delivery to you does not take away the fact that it is yours. I am yours too.

—Do not you like it? — I manage to ask, with some trepidation, it's a possibility that it might be that way.

But, Wolf, I want you to know ... If you reject me now, I do not know if I'll try this again.

To my total surprise, when I look at you, you are smiling at me. I think I'm not exaggerating to think that you've never looked so happy before. It's not just your smile, nor the blush on your cheeks ... but your eyes. I've fallen into this lake again, or just kept drowning in them. I'm not interested in knowing. I want to stay there forever. Even more when they get so close, especially when your hands take my face, before leaving a kiss on my lips.

This is our first kiss.

—I love it—you admit, and I feel your mouth against mine again— Thank you ...

When you leaved my lips, I wish you did not. Then I look at you again to observe that ring that I have given you, and I feel some relief. Wonderful is not enough, your expression betrays your overflowing happiness. When you take it, you look at me askance, you doubt a moment.

My hands, close to yours, interrupt your actions. It's me who ends up sliding the jewel through one of your fingers. As expected, the contrast is spectacular. It belongs there, that is just your place.

— Have you done it on purpose? — You ask me suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

When I look at you, you're pretty surprised. I do not know whether to prepare to laugh or cry.

—What does it mean? —Asked, nervous, without seeing it, convincing me that it is not so bad.

When your hands are around me, I do not know what to think. I tremble without noticing it even in the second when your face is next to mine, and I feel your breath on my neck. Our chests are against each other, for this moment, you have discovered what I keep even from you.

_—I belong to you forever ..._

Whether it is the meaning or not, I am not interested now that your mouth finds mine again.

In the end, Wolfram has always been mine, and I will always be his.

 

 


End file.
